plantsvszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampireflower Curse
Description Moonflower is turned into a vampire. Transcript Moonflower and Nightshade were trapped inside a cave. Nightshade: Sure is dark in here. Then suddenly, a flying shadow goes by and bites Moonflower. Moonflower: OW!!! Nightshade: Are you alright? Moonflower walks away in pain. She heads into a completely dark area. Moonflower: What was that? Then she blacks out. When she wakes up, she runs out of the cave as fast as possible. She covers her face where she was bitten, but notices a black cape on her leaf. Moonflower: Huh? She notices her teeth were sharp fangs. She was a vampire. Moonflower: Oh no. Nightshade cannot see me like this. He'll freak out. Moonflower turned into a bat and flew off. She notices the other Shadow Plants, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber & Grimrose. She flew down towards them. Dusk Lobber: Quiet. Suddenly, Grimrose was bitten. Grimrose: YOW!!! Before either of them could react, Shadow-shroom and Dusk Lobber were bitten too. Moonflower cackles and flies off. Nightshade was nervous of what happened to Moonflower until she bit him and turned him into a vampire too. Sweet Potato and Shrinking Violet were walking through the forest. Then the vampires surrounded them. Sweet Potato & Shrinking Violet: AAAAH! *Run off* Narrator The night is getting darker and the full moon is in the sky In the distance you hear a cackle and a blood-curdling cry *Wilhelm Scream* You think it's probably just the wind but then something else happens Something that makes you think again Potato There's something moving out through the night You've got that sickly sinking feeling that something isn't right Violet You run to find a shelter, locking the door But behind you there's a shadow flying towards you Potato You turn to scream (Shrinking Violet: Aah!) it seems a little mean Fearful shaking, cold sweat and you're scared badly Violet That cape, those teeth who's that underneath Is that Moonflower your eyes can't believe Potato & Shrinking Violet She's been vampire-i-fied You better fly 'cause there's no one here to save you and you cannot deny She's been vampire-i-fied just say goodbye 'Cause there's no place left to run to, there's no place left to hide Potato You think you made it, running out the back But you better think again because something's on your track Violet You run into a corner, turn to see who's there Now there's almost half a dozen that seems a bit unfair Potato You turn to scream (Shrinking Violet: Aah!) get something in between Fearful shaking, cold sweat and you're scared badly Violet Those capes, those teeth who's that underneath Are those your friends there your eyes can't believe Potato, Shrinking Violet, Moonflower, Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber & Grimrose They've been vampire-i-fied No need to try 'cause there's no one here to save you and you cannot deny We've been vampire-i-fied just say goodbye 'Cause there's no place left to run to, there's no place left to hide Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber & Grimrose Vampire-i vampire-i-fied Sweet Potato: I don't feel so good about this. Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber & Grimrose Vampire-i vampire-i-fied Shrinking Violet: Hey, they're pretty good dancers. Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber & Grimrose Vampire-i vampire-i-fied Sweet Potato: I don't care if they're good dancers. Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber & Grimrose Vampire-i vampire-i-fied Moonflower flew up to Sweet Potato and Shrinking Violet. Sweet Potato & Shrinking Violet: Aah! Aah! Aah! Aaaaaah! The 2 hugged each other in fear and closed their eyes.